The present invention relates to radiation imaging systems, and in particular, to solid state X-ray radiation imaging systems.
The use of X-ray radiation has become a valuable and widespread tool in medical diagnoses and treatments. In film radiography, a burst of X-rays, after passing through the body, is recorded on high resolution X-ray film. In fluoroscopy, an image intensifier tube converts X-ray radiation to a video signal for viewing and recording interior body activity as a video image.
Film radiography is commonly used due to its good spatial resolution, high signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), large detection area and low cost. However, developing exposed X-ray film typically takes a minimum of ninety seconds which can be too long in emergency situations. Further, the relatively low dynamic range of X-ray film can result in under- or over-exposed images and, therefore, necessitate additional exposures which increase the aforementioned time delay as well as the X-ray dosage received by the patient.
The image intensifier tube used in fluoroscopy has a greater exposure latitude than X-ray film, but also has a more limited active detection area and lower spatial resolution. The lower spatial resolution associated with the total active area is somewhat mitigated in that the image intensifier tubes allow magnification of the central image portion, thereby providing a means to enhance visual details. However, the image intensifier tube is typically heavy, bulky and expensive, and can introduce image distortion which can only be partially removed during post processing.
A number of alternative X-ray imaging technologies have been developed. For example, one alternative, known as computed radiography, involves the use of a photostimulable phosphor plate which has the same physical appearance as a standard X-ray film cassette and provides good spatial resolution, SNR and dynamic range. However, after exposure to X-rays, the photostimulable phosphor plate must be scanned with a laser system which is large and expensive, and the readout process is just as slow as the development of film.
Another alternative which provides good spatial resolution and dynamic range, as well as the added advantage of compatibility with real time digital image processing techniques, involves the use of solid state detector panels. One such panel uses an amorphous silicon (a-Si) detector array arranged as a two dimensional matrix of pixels, each of which consists of a photosensitive element and a transistor switch. As with X-ray film cassettes, the detector array is covered with a scintillation layer to convert impinging X-rays into visible light for the photosensitive elements.
As demands have increased, however, for faster access to the image data, it has become increasingly difficult to balance data readout rates with the need for adequately discharging the pixels, i.e., removing photodiode charges within the pixels, between images.